1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of blinds and the brackets that secure them. In particular the present invention provides a new bracket for miniblinds that is a spring loaded hinge that folds flat when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are miniblind brackets, there are none that applicant is aware of that are spring loaded or that provide as many advantages that the present invention does.